In the field of data acquisition and transmission, data acquisition and/or transmission systems, such as data concentrators and electronic input or output boards, play significant roles. Indeed, electronic systems process very significant quantities of data, thus leading these electronic systems to use large quantities of data and to transmit large quantities of data.
For avionics systems, especially, monitoring the input signal of a system has a significant safety aspect. Large numbers of tests are usually carried out during the power-on self-test phase by using very bulky integrated electronic test systems. Moreover, these electronic test systems must also be monitored. These tests take a long time and reduce the quantity of electronic boards available for the integration of functions.